


It Only Takes One

by foreveryoung_24



Category: Tyrus - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:05:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreveryoung_24/pseuds/foreveryoung_24
Summary: This is set in cannon verse. It takes place from the fair episode all the way up to the bench scene. It's what i'd like to see actually happen in the show (but realistically way more than the show would ever give us!!)





	1. When Ever You're Ready

**From: scary basketball guy:** u still going 2 the far later

  
**Cyrus** Yeah, I thought you had a family thing tonight?

  
**Scary Basketball Guy:** not anymore

  
**Cyrus:** Cool! we’re leaving my house at 7!

  
Tj arrived around 7;16 later that night. “Where is everyone?” He asked, stepping into Cyrus’ empty basement.  
Oh, were not actually leaving till 730.  
But you told me 7  
And what time did you get here? Cyrus asked eying TJ, hands on his hips. TJ picked up the checkered pillow from the couch and chucked it at Cyrus.  
“OW!  
Well that’s what you get for assuming id be late!  
You WERE late!  
TJ rolled his eyes, and Cyrus laughed.  
Moments later, Andi showed up with Buffy and Jonah and they were on their way to the fair.  
Buffy and TJ raced immediately to the Hydra-the fastest rollercoaster they had at the Smithfield Fair, or as Cyrus called it the “Too fast spinny ride”, that made him want to puke just thinking about it. Andi waited with him while Buffy and TJ sorted out who was the tougher of the two. Jonah went to get nachos. “How come Marty didn’t come tonight?” Tj asked Andi. “He was supposed to, but turns out he had to stay at his dads this weekend.” “I like Marty, I think he’s good for Buffy. “Oh Cyrus he’s the sweetest to Buffy! You should have seen them the other day” Both Andi and Cyrus thoughts drifted as pangs of loneliness and jealousy hit them. “HA! I knew I could ride it more times then you!” Buffy exclaimed skipping over to them. “I admit defeat” TJ said holding his stomach and looking a bit queasy. “I think I’m gonna sit this next one out”.

“Are you sure you didn’t want to go on with them, really I don’t mind waiting by myself you guys don’t have to take turns waiting with me.” Cyrus asked, taking the cotton candy he had just bought form the concession stand guy. “No, I needed a break, I’m good just hanging back with you for a little” TJ ripped a piece of Cyrus’s cotton candy off and tossed it in his mouth. Cyrus pretended to be shocked, but he couldn’t hide his smile. He liked how comfortable him and TJ had gotten. It was a friendship he never expected.  
“what ever happened with your family event you had tonight, you never said why it was cancelled.  
“Oh it was nothing, TJ replied. Cyrus stopped walking and looked at TJ. TJs face was suddenly full of sadness. “I got into a fight wit my dad, he thought it would be best if I skipped this one.”  
Why?  
When TJ didn’t answer Cyrus placed his hand on his shoulder, “You don’t have to tell me but if you want to talk about it, you know I’m here for you” TJ began walking again, so Cyrus followed suit.  
“There was this one time, when I was about eight we were over at my grandparents for Sunday dinner and I was outside shooting hoops with some of my cousins and uncles. My dad had just walked out, and I was complete garbage and hoops, I couldn’t make a single one”  
"but you’re a basketball star!" Cyrus exclaimed, confused.  
Now, sure, but back then I couldn’t make a shot to save my life.  
Cyrus offered up his cotton candy, Tj took another piece and continued. “I guess I’ve always been a bit of a slow learner, Tj shrugged. Anyway, my uncles were ragging on me wondering how I was so bad when my dad was a star, even my girl cousins were laughing at me and showing me up. My dad was really mad and made us leave. He was embarrassed of me I think. That I wasn’t the son he expected me to be. TJ was fiddling with his hands now. After that my dad made me practice every day until eventually, I could play ball”  
TJ, that’s awful, im so sorry.  
TJ shrugged again and led them to a near by bench. As Cyrus sat next to him he wondered what this story had anything to do with what happened tonight. TJ might not have been a star then, but he certainly was now, so it couldn’t be about basketball.  
As if TJ could read Cyrus’ mind he said “Its just, my dad, he expects me to be a certain way, I guess most parents do, and when I don’t fit that idea he has in his head, he- he gets angry  
TJ, he doesn’t hi-  
TJ interrupted him, “no no, he’s never put his hands on me. He just gets ashamed and I guess he didn’t want my new embarrassment to get back to the rest of the family, so he decided it would be best we stayed home.” Cyrus was beginning to understand why TJ was so upset about his learning disability, why he didn’t want to believe it was true. Cyrus’ parents had always been so accepting of him, he sometimes forgot other parents weren’t as special.  
What could you have possibly done that was so bad? Cyrus asked genuinely. TJ leaned forward, putting his head in his hands. After a few moments, he sat back up and looked at Cyrus.  
"Would it be ok if we just didn’t talk about it right now?"  
“Whenever you’re ready.” Cyrus replied.  
TJ smirked, “you know what I AM ready for?” Before Cyrus could do more than raise his eyebrow, TJ leaned over and bit off the rest of Cyrus’ cotton candy right of the stick with his mouth. Mm good, TJ laughed mouth full. For just a split-second Cyrus eyes went wide and then he burst out laughing. And the thing with Cyrus’ laugh, was that it was very contagious. That’s why a minute later Andi, Jonah and Buddy found both boys in a fit of laughter.


	2. I Asked You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off the upcoming costume episode! A lot of people have been speculating based of the behind the scenes pictures that were released, this will be based off all of that information.

 

  "Underdog!" TJ called, wiping the sweat over his forehead with a towel. Cyrus had just gotten to the park as TJ finished shooting hoops with some of his friends. "What's up?" he asked, putting out his fist to Cyrus. Cyrus awkwardly bumped his fist and replied "ready for school?" TJ usually practiced in the morning before school with some of his team, which happened to be on Cyrus' way to school so they often got into the routine of walking over together. "Catch you guys later" TJ called to the rest of the guys as he and Cyrus left. 

"So, I've been meaning to ask you, what are your plans for costume day?" TJ asked Cyrus. 

"Costume day? You don't strike me as a costume day guy." Cyrus said, looking TJ up and down. 

TJ bumped Cyrus' shoulder and smiled. "Well I'mfull of surprises, underdog, what can I say". And it was true, just when Cyrus thought he had TJ figured out he went and surprised him again.  For a moment Cyrus forgot what they were talking about, all he could focus on was how close TJ was standing. They walked shoulder to shoulder and Cyrus realized all he had to do was open his hand, and they would be holding hands. "Earth to Cyrus" TJ's voice pulled Cyrus out of his thoughts. "Oh sorry, uhm I have no plans! Why do you ask?" 

"I thought it would be fun if we did something together. I was thinking Wolverine and Nightcrawler or Roger Maris and Mikey Mantle

I don't know if i'm cool enough to pull that off" "what, you're plenty cool!  
They were rounding the corner to school now, Andi and Buffy were about 100 feet away and waving Cyrus over. "Just text me later which one you want to go with!" TJ said giving him a friendly tap on the back and heading off. Cyrus felt immediately guilty. He didn't know why he lied. Or what he was going to tell Andi. Him, Andi, and Buffy always dressed up together. This year, Andi planned for the three of them to go as Mt. Rush More. 

 

  Cyrus' guilt only got worse at lunch when Andi proceeded to go on about their costume. And even worse when TJ texted him after last period. 

 **Scary Basketball Guy:** SO?! Wuts it gonna b??

Cyrus couldn't answer. He didn't want to disappoint TJ, he seemed so happy this morning. Plus, it took Cyrus by surprise that TJ would be into that sort of thing, it was sweet, and he didn't want to mess up this  vulnerability streak TJ was on lately. But Andi was his best friend, and he had promised her. And just like that he knew what he had to do.

 **Cyrus:** Sorry TJ. I really did want to do something with you, but I already promised Andi I would dress up with her and Buffy...

 **Scary Basketball Guy:** Ah I should have known.

 **Cyrus** : I'm really sorry, TJ. 

Scary Basketball Guy: Don't sweat it. C u tmr.

  

   As if Cyrus was hit with enough guilt, Buffy goes and hits him in the head with a French fry. 

What was that for! 

Because you're a bozo!

Well we all knew that

Buffy laughed. "Me and Andi ran into TJ leaving the craft store, he mentioned he asked you to do something with him but you told him no.

And how does that make me a bozo?

Cyrus, come on, you don't see it?

see what, he asked genuinely confused.

He treats you differently, he's always nice to you.

It's not just me Buffy, TJ's really growing, he's always been nice he's just showing it more.

Wow. You are a bozo. Buffy laughed and her oblivious best friend. But she needed him to get there on his own. "Just tell him you'll do the costume with him" Buffy said, biting her last fry and getting up to leave. 

But Andi she'll be upset.

Trust me, she'll be fine. I'll talk to her." Buffy kissed him on the cheek and turned to leave.

 

Cyrus had invited TJ over to play videogames that night. He had planned on following Buffy's advice, but when he went to tell TJ, TJ told him that he was dressing up with Casey- a pretty brunette from his English class. "Oh" Cyrus had responded, "that's cool" Cyrs turned back towards the TV and they continued to play in comfortable silence. Without even thinking, Cyrus found himself asking "So are you guys like, dating now?" 

"Me and Casey? No why would you think that?

Well I mean you must like her.

Yeah, she's cool, but I don't want to date her.

"So you don't like her, like, romantically? 

Cyrus could feel the sweat dripping down his forehead. He wiped it away as he waited for TJ's answer. "Why would you think that?TJ asked as he accidently pressed the wrong button on his controller,letting Cyrus score a goal. Cyrus never scored on TJ. "Yes!" Cyrus yelled. Then he turned back to TJ, "Well you did ask her to dress up with you for costume day". TJ looked down at his controller, then back up at Cyrus. "Actually, I didn't" TJ looked back down at his controller, "I asked you." Cyrus couldn't read the expression on TJ'S face. Instead of digging further, he turned back to the TV and they played the rest of the game in silence.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I really couldn't think of any costume ideas! Lol This chapter focused more on Cyrus' feelings, he’s not so much confused about his feelings towards TJ but more confused cause he doesn’t believe TJ would have feelings for him. TJ on the other hand,isn’t confused, stay tuned for the next chapter to see, it will be part 1 of the bench night..

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a really long time so i'm a little rusty, but I needed to create some Tyrus content!! Hope you enjoyed, next chapter is probably coming out tonight.


End file.
